


I Found You in the Dark

by SweetInnocentTess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Albus Adopts Severus, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bottom Harry, Breathplay, Brothels, Dildos, Domestic Discipline, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, French Characters, Harry Potter is a Brat, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Paddling, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Underage, Politics, Prostitution, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Spanking, Subspace, Theyre all Muggles, Tobias Snape is an awful father, Top Severus Snape, Whipping, black magic, gagging, no magic, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInnocentTess/pseuds/SweetInnocentTess
Summary: The year is 1882, Severus Snape is reputable druggist who works at the apothecary he inherited from his proclaimed father, Albus Dumbledore. Severus tends to live a quiet life, and being homosexual in a time where it is considered a criminal offense requires complete discretion. He only sleeps with men who can be bought or of whom he will never see again.One night at his gentleman's club, his world is turned on it's axis. Harry Potter, the most desired bachelor in London, is on a mission to see how much money he can lose and how much alcohol he can drink. He embodies everything Severus has ever hated. They get into a heated exchange,  hurting each other's pride. But the men don't realize that there is a thin line between love and hate.





	I Found You in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this fic. I suck at summaries, tagging, and quite possibly writing. It has been a while. So strap in for a wild ride. I tried to make the characters interesting.

    Severus Snape walked down the hard cobblestone pathway, passing the glowing streetlights at a pace one could only describe as efficient. He was on his way to his one self-mandated social interaction. After deciding early on that he would spend his life eternally a bachelor, he settled on a compromise between hermit and social outcast. Severus just never felt compelled to interact with others as many men did. He did not in anyway feel superior to his contemporaries...maybe in some small way but that was not the most prominent reason. He just preferred his own company.

He sighed and glanced up at the murky, dark sky of London. Why a gentleman’s club was so popular at this ungodly time of night was anyone’s guess, but this minuscule social exchange makes for good business so he plodded on. The man turned the corner to _the Commonwealth_ and moved to enter the building, the smell of hair pomade and cigars wafting through the door. Men were gathered around each table. Some laughing, others dismal in their misfortune at losing a game. They were all dressed in the appropriate middle class attire of breeches and long coats, although some had drank a bit too much of the brandy so their collars had become loosened and hats discarded carelessly.

     “Hullo Severus, my boy!” Albus called rather rudely above the clamor, coming to clap him on the shoulder.

     “Good Evening, Albus.” He returned, casting his eyes about the room to their table.

     The usual crowd was gathered. Edward Wals who was an herbologist and slender, bookish man of few words; but he possessed a razor sharp intellect that sometimes even puzzled Severus. He generally provided herbs and council on which ones should be available at Severus' shop, going so far as to micromanage how Snape stored them. Another man, Dr. Harold Stokes, was one of London's local physicians. He was older, rather rounded and far too loud for Severus’ liking but no one had asked for his input on the matter. Stokes was a very old friend of Albus', they had attended school together, so Severus managed to bite his tongue. Finally, there was William Clarkson, the first African philosopher in London, a doctor of the minds if you will. He was a big burly man who had an uncharacteristically small, melodic voice. All of them Severus considered good acquaintances, while he was the closest to William. They were the same age, had similar mannerisms, and the same liberal political views. All of these men were not here for their love of Severus, however. They attended to socialize with Albus, his old mentor.

    At the age of nine years old, his father Tobias Snape who was living in and out of the workhouses, employed Severus to work for Dumbledore at the apothecary. His father was dearly in debt to many men and used his only son to work off said debt until his death. Albus was a single man and he had grown to love the little boy as his own. Severus was not so open in his affection for his mentor, but even in his more caustic replies there was always an undercurrent of fondness in his tone. One that Albus could detect easily and invoke a twinkle in his eye. Albus had stepped down from his position as a druggist for ten years now; but he still lived a few streets across from the apothecary and sought out Severus occasionally about his well-being. It took a bit of work to convince the boy to accept his new role as the new owner of the business, but Albus asserted that he was growing older and that Severus was more than capable. He was genuinely happy to continue fostering his relationship with the work connections though; something that Severus would certainly not begrudge him considering he was not to keen on frivolous small talk. So every Saturday, the previously mentioned group sat at the same table to play cards and discuss their business ventures. Sometimes a bit of scandalous information would be revealed but that was very seldom considering Severus would never entertain such topics happily.

    The group however, had expanded this evening to include another gentleman Severus had never seen before. He was dashingly handsome; with a strong chin, deep brown eyes, and a mop of brown curls cascading onto his brow. Snape licked his lips unconsciously. When was the last time he had taken a bed fellow? It had certainly been far too long for his liking. He immediately shook the thought out of his mind. There was no indication that this man would enjoy his attentions, he just had a feeling, if you will.

    “This, my boy” Albus gentured to the young man. “Is Francois Daye. He is a cousin of Stokes’ visiting from the dreadful country of France. However we must forgive him for that shall we? He had no say in the matter.” Albus’ eyes lit up as he produced a slight wink. “This is my son Severus Snape, who has taken ownership of the apothecary.” Francois let out a slight chuckle and extended his hand.

    “It is a pleasure to meet you Monsieur Snape.”

     “And the same to you, Mr. Daye.” Severus replied perfunctory; but as they shook hands Francois’ lingered a bit pulling away. Severus tried to catch his eye to see his motive, but the brown pools were void of any emotion as the Frenchman smiled and settled in his chair. As the other men made introductions and began the game of cards, Severus’s mind drifted to what he would do to the handsome Frenchman in his bed; but that was hardly appropriate for the current situation so he straightened his back and made an effort to participate in the conversation.

    Albus and Stokes were talking about all the properties of yarrow with Wals voicing his input occasionally, but so quiet that you had to almost strain to hear. Clarkson made a point to nod his head and acknowledge every statement to help him feel included. Francois looked out of his depth so he saved his opinions for when they were warranted; but was also winning the game so there was some merit in that. Every so often Severus would catch his eye and Daye would make a hint of a smile before he’d lay down his cards. Almost as if he was challenging him, but Severus was not going to make the first move if that was what the Frenchman was seeking so he unabashedly stared back.

     “So Monsieur Snape, I have only heard pleasant recommendations of you. That seems to be almost impossible in my cousin’s and even your profession. How does one maintain an amenable reputation while playing the game of life and death?” Francois queries in his thick accent, almost uninterested behind his cards.

     “I do not concern myself with thoughts of being well-liked Mr. Daye; but I would say that most of my successes stem from the fact that Death with time, has come to view me as worthy opponent. I may not win all the matches, but enough to keep him interested.” Snape replied before throwing down his hand, revealing that he had won. All the men produced some form of visceral reaction, Stokes and Albus moaned in defeat while Clarkson laughed and Wals cast his eyes heavenward. Francois’ brown eyes however had a simmering heat in them that Severus could not play off as a trick of the lamps, plump lips quirking a bit to the side in amusement. Albus finally admitted his misfortune and shoved his lot to Severus’ side of the table.

    “The boy performs excellently in his profession. There is no doubt of that. He’s being modest.” He assured.

    “Albus Dumbledore, I am no longer a boy.” To which Stokes guffawed, his protruding belly shaking with his movement.

    “Maybe not, but you will always be so in my eyes” Those twinkling eyes again. “Ever since you were given to me at the age of nine, have I recounted this story to you Wals? It’s quite entertaining, you see Severus was,”

    “You have Albus.” Wals replied quietly with a slight blush and gesture to move his glasses farther up his nose. “Oh, well Mr. Daye I shall tell it to your fresh ears…” Francois for all his reservations actually looked interested in the topic when the men were interrupted by a small thud near the table.

     A boy no more than eighteen years of age was extremely intoxicated and seemed to have missed his chair. He dissolved into giggles while continuing to lay prostrated on the floor. His companion helped him to his feet all the while apologizing for his indecent behavior. Severus gave the boy an involuntary cursory glance. He had to admit while he was uncouth, he was almost pretty. His green eyes were hazy from the alcohol but they pierced through him as they touched upon his. His face looked like it had been chiseled by a Greek sculptor; strong jaw, pointed nose with all symmetrical features. His bottom was perfectly shaped as well Severus noticed, but quickly pulled his wandering eyes away. Boys like that are trouble, Severus reminded himself; and he is too old, too worn. Though he had been told he was attractive in a regal sense, he could never ensnare a creature that beautiful. Severus was not only drawn to pretty faces however, and this boy looked like the embodiment of everything he hated. Pride, Wealth, and Recklessness. So he turned around pointedly and contemplated his new hand of cards. All of the men eventually turned around as well and before the chittering began. Surprisingly, Wals was the first to break the silence.

     “That was Harry Potter.” He informed in a hurried hush.

      “Oh?” Albus said faux disinterestedly. He was more of a gossip than all of the men at the table combined.

     “Yes, my sister has her hat set towards him, but so does every girl in London it seems.”

     “I do not recall of anyone named Potter.” Stokes interjected, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

     “That’s because his family is of little to no connection but he has been claimed by his uncle,” Wals said, his eyes lighting with excitement. Severus was about to call a cease to the whole conversation saying that it was none of their concern, but Edward looked so animated he did not have the heart to do so. “ Sirius Black”. All of the men lifted their heads minutely at the information, although Francois was completely unaware of the significance of this fact. Sirius Black was a man of many means. His fortune was inherited from old money and his family had been esteemed for decades. “He just suddenly appeared one day and my sister took a fancy to him,” Wals sighed rather unhappily as if being troubled about it this whole time.

    His face formed a coy smirk suddenly and he whispered. “It has been said however that not only ladies are enticed by him rather, anything that carries itself on two legs.” He cast a glance to Harry’s keeper who was now balancing him with a hand to the middle of his back.

    The men were then quietly stunned at such a declaration, particularly from Edward Wals. Clarkson broke the silence with a quiet snicker that escalated to a loud laugh. Edward jumped at the sound while William worked to regain his breath.

    “Two legs! Two legs!” harsh exhales reverberating through his broad chest “Do you mean to tell me that he even wins the favor of chickens? Sur-sure-Surely not!” He proceeded to grin with Albus, ever ready for a bit of mischief; even Severus could not contain his smirk at the situation. Wals quickly regained his composure.

    “Now you know that is not what I meant, Will.” He huffed indignantly.

     “Yes,” Stokes gruffed out. “We know exactly what you meant and you would do well for you not to openly speak about that. It has only been two decades since such things were considered punishable by death. You would do well to remember and refrain from repeating whispered suppositions, especially if he is Black’s heir.” He expressed sternly. “Although Daye here must not know of such reservations, do you cousin? France is too lax in these matters, but I concede we are now as a country are in the same proverbial boat, allowing it to go unpunished.” All the men looked uncomfortable for a moment after Stokes’ impassioned tirade. Clarkson sent a secretive sympathetic glance that Severus made no reaction upon catching.

    “Is it true, Daye?” Wals continued, but this time it seemed his academic interest was piqued. “Does France really have no inhibitions about that sort of thing?” Francois listened to the question with a stern, side-eyed glance until he seemed to deem Wals’ interest was that of an innocent, childlike curiosity. As it always was with Edward Wals. He then turned fully to face Edward and maintained a soft eye-contact.

    “I cannot speak for the entirety of the country, especially in the more underpopulated areas; but I know that in Paris, people feel more encouraged to seek love in its many forms.” He replied diplomatically, inclining his head to the side causing his beautiful curls to fall even further into his eyes.

    “Love!” Stokes puffed out. “That is the exact reason I invite you to visit with me instead of the opposite, Francois. To steal you away and expose you to a more moral society.” the man in question merely sipped his wine and replied with a polite smile.

    “Yes, my dear cousin.” Severus was feeling more attracted to Francois Daye by the moment. His chocolate eyes catching his as if by chance, but they both were aware of what was occurring. The Frenchman absentmindedly pushed his curls back to expose the back of his neck. Severus wanted to devour that pale neck, make him cry out curses in his native tongue. It wasn’t very often that he felt as if he had found an equal, both in age and in wit. Daye looked as if he’d permit such a thing, invite it even. Severus was drawn from his delicious thoughts by a dispute coming from a neighboring table. Apparently Harry Potter was crying out about the unfairness of the game he was participating in.

   “You sir, are a cheat! A Charlatan!” Harry was shouting, his face flushed with anger or alcohol, the room could not decipher which.

   “My good man, I am appalled that you could accuse me of such a thing!” The man returned.

    In any other situation, Severus would conduct himself respectively and not intervene; but he knew the accused and was in a similar situation with him once. That instance had involved less shouting and more sincere threats. He had caught him stowing cards in the pockets of his inner coat. Without so much as a second thought, Snape crossed the space over to the man accused and held out his hand.

    “If you could return Mr. Potter’s money, Mr. Riddle there will be no more to say on the matter.” Riddle looked accosted at the very idea until he saw the expression on Snape’s face and deflated.

    “Oh of course,” Riddle sneered. “We can’t have Sirius Black’s nephew displeased, even if he did lose the game fairly.” Handing his lot over to Harry, he violently shoved his chair back and stormed off to exit the club.

    “Thank you, sir....” Harry began, turning to Snape. The boy seemed to be able to hold himself up by now, but his eyes and mouth were flushed and movements slow.

    “Snape.” Severus offering his hand out in basic etiquette. Harry took it in his warm, clammy hand and shook it.

    “Mr. Snape, let me compensate you for you intervention. It was most welcome. I do not let my debts go unpaid.” Harry slurred and then began to dig his hand into his coat, searching for his coin purse when Severus interrupted.

    “You offend me, sir. I do not need your money, nor do I want it.” He spat, his upper lip curling.

     “Surely you don’t mean that.” Harry returned, not quite catching on, his brows furrowed.

     “I mean, Mr. Potter, that maybe you should save your Uncle’s money for more important matters instead spending it on youthful impulses.” Potters’ shoulders straightened and his green eyes blazed up at the taller man.

     “You should be careful of your words, sir. My uncle could ruin you.” Exactly the type of person that Severus hates, relying on status or someone else to get what is desired.

     “He has my full permission to attempt to do so. Tell him I do not wish to entertain such childish proclivities.” And with that final statement, Severus turned to his table to take his long coat. He tried to ignore the gaping mouths in his direction as he collected his belongings and bid the men goodbye with one final meaningful glance to Francois.

     No one harbored any suspicions that Mr. Daye suddenly felt weary from his journey and retired about five beats later; and no one noticed the two figures in the dark alleyway exchanging heated kisses, before the taller figure led the other down an adjacent street.

**Author's Note:**

> Full Blown Sexy Times In Next Chapter! 
> 
> Just some fun with some names, you might have caught the references. Stokes is after the villains in Tess of the Durbervilles (one of my favorites). William Clarkson is a mashup of William Wilberforce and Thomas Clarkson, two of the abolitionists who fought hard for the cessation of the slave trade in England. psst* William Clarkson is going to be my favorite non main character. And Daye is blatantly from the Phantom of the Opera. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I tried to make it as historically accurate as possible. If there is anything I need to edit please let me know.


End file.
